


More

by Lirisa



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Cock Rings, Cock Tease, Homosexuality, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, fellaito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirisa/pseuds/Lirisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light bondage scene between Edward and Roy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More

He caressed his body.Slowly male’s hands glided over his young protege’s body.He crouched down to kiss his navel,giving the boy gentle affectionate kisses.The soft kisses made the sexual frustrated blond giggle. “Stop Roy! That tickles” He paused for a moment stroking the boy’s hips and kissed his navel once more.

Roy’s lips moved up to the boy’s neck and passionately kissed it.Ed gasped and then moved his head to return the kiss.Roy denied him moving just out of reach.Ed struggled against the rope that tied his arms to the back of the chair.

Roy grinned.Tracing his finger on Ed’s full, youthful lips.“So eager for my lips, Fullmetal.Cute.”Roy stroked Ed’s erect member with a cock ring on it lightly once.Ed made a gasping moan instinctively.“Very eager.”

Ed’s cheeks blushed. “Shut up, asshole.It’s your fault.Teasing me like this for hours.” Ed pouted.

Smiling coyly, Roy said, “I had better fix this then.” He kissed the erect member and took the full length in his mouth.

Ed’s body twitched and squirmed. “Ah!Fuck!” He muttered from the intense surge of pleasure,and when Mustang licked the shaft. Ed made a lustful noise crying out the other’s name.Shooting his orgasm into his hot mouth,his body spasmed against the ropes.

When Edward was finished releasing his climax into Roy’s mouth, Roy licking traces of the thick salty liquid off his lips, he stroked the boy’s sensitive shaft.”So soon.We’ll have to work on your self-control more.” Roy teased. Ed panted, enjoying his orgasm.

After pressing his lips against the shaft, Roy’s tongue licked traces of the blond’s semen as he coated it in his saliva.Ed’s body twitched from Roy’s tongue. His body was a slave to Roy’s expert tongue,licking the head of his member. Ed cooed wildly.

“Ughh, Roy,too much, you’re going to make me cum again!” He said in between pants.

“Go ahead then.” He said before moving his tongue along the boy’s stiff shaft.Ed’s toes curled as he made lustful moaning. While gripping his member in one of his hands stroking quickly, Roy went down on Ed’s throbbing cock.

The pleasure was too intense. “Ughh, I -I can’t hold it-” He said in the middle of orgasming again into Roy’s mouth pouring more of his semen into the officer’s blissful mouth.Ed’s semen dripped down Roy’s mouth and down his shaft before Roy could swallow all of it.

Ed groaned as Mustang stroked his tender erection once again. “So much for such a little body.”

Even in a heightened state of arousal the ‘little’ comment didn’t get by him. “Just who are you calling an insignificant little short! As-” Ed was cut off when Roy licked the tender, semen-covered shaft forcing it in his mouth. Ed couldn’t help but moan. “Ughhh… !”

Roy gave the shaft several long licks and pulled off the boy’s “I suppose I should tell people if they give you head you,it will shut you up. Or perhaps I should volunteer my services. ”

“F- ughh” Ed tried to cuss at him,but Roy’s loving mouth silence him again.He felt a bit of pain mixed with pleasure as Roy continued toying with him.In between going down on his reddened head. Roy teased “I bet you would enjoy it everyone seeing how hard you get for Master as he sucks on you,”

Edward’s aroused body responded sooner than quivering lips could by orgasming into the male’s glove. He smacked his lips and some “Naughty boy,coming some quickly before Master could taste you.Perhaps, you want a taste.”

Mustang put his semen-coated glove to Ed’s lips, and obediently without needing a command from him, opened his lips and licked his semen off of Mustang’s cotton glove. Ed sucked on the fingers for a moment as his last orgasm washed over his body. “You want more,Ed?”

Despite his shaft burning from the successive orgasms, he nodded quickly then slowly removed his fingers.Roy straddled the boy’s hips gripping Ed’s shaft and whispered in his ear.”Do your best to control yourself. That’s an order, mister ”

Almost hypnotically Ed responded, “Yes, sir.” After letting Ed respond, he kissed his lips and let Ed’s tender shaft inside of him.


End file.
